In At The Deep End
by dublin writer
Summary: Steve encourages Mike to join him for his regular morning swim but does he have an ulterior motive for inviting him in the first place? Just a humorous one shot that came to me and begged to be written. Disclaimer: The Wonderful characters of the SOSF unfortunately don't belong to me. I just borrow them for my stories and for my muse to play with from time to time.


**In At The Deep End**

 **A/N : I dedicate this story to all my loyal readers and reviewers as a special treat. Hope it brightens up your weekend! :-)**

It was just past six thirty am as Steve pulled the beige LTD up at the kerb outside De Haro Street. Exiting the car and bounding energetically up the concrete steps, he stood and smiled as he knocked three times on Mike's front door. He had been looking forward to this all week and now that it was here he only hoped that Mike wouldn't back out of their deal. After standing for a minute or two with no answer, Steve frowned and knocked heavily again, stepping back a little to try and peer in through the net curtains on the front window. There was no sign of life inside and Steve got a sinking feeling. He knew that Mike had severe reservations about this morning and now it looked as if Mike was chickening out. He stood and knocked again persistently. He was NOT letting Mike back out on him now. Not when Steve had already arranged everything. Just as he was about to knock for the fourth time, the door opened abruptly and the sleepy looking, disheveled form of Mike Stone stood there glaring at him.

"What are you trying to do, huh? Wake the dead?"

Not rising to the bait, Steve looked disappointed as he studied Mike's "just out of bed" look. Smiling mischievously, he added humorously.

"Looks like I already did. Come on Mike, what are you doing, huh? You were supposed to be ready to go ..."

Looking embarrassed, Mike moved back into the house and held the door open to let Steve enter before flustering in a pleading tone.

"Look Steve. I've changed my mind. I ... I'm not really the "swimming before work" kind of guy. I think you had better go on without me and I'll see you at the office later ..."

Before he could finish his excuse, Steve piped up in annoyance.

"OH NO! You are NOT backing on me Michael. We had a deal, remember? If I went to that bowling tournament with you last weekend, you would go swimming with me before work one day this week. Now I kept my part of the deal DESPITE the fact that my bowling skills are questionable at best. Now I suffered the humiliation of coming last just so you wouldn't go to that on your own so you're COMING! Now go get ready. I told you the pool is usually empty at seven am and we'll have it all to ourselves."

He turned Mike to gently push him off towards the stairs but Mike was still reluctant and turned to protest further.

"Ok, ok I know I agreed but does it have to be today? Steve, I don't feel up to it today ... Maybe Friday, huh? "

"NO ... I told you it HAS to be today. There are competitions on at the pool for the rest of the week. It HAS to be today. Come on Mike ... You PROMISED."

Steve stood and stared downheartedly at the older man and Mike almost wilted from the heartbroken stare. He smirked and shook his head.

"I don't believe it ... You're going to give me the sad eyes treatment now, huh?"

Steve's face remained hurt looking and then he replied seriously.

"Is it working?"

Mike couldn't help the laugh that erupted from his lips and he threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Yes ... I HATE when you give me that look. Alright, you win. I'll get ready. Make yourself at home. There's coffee made. Grab a cup. I won't be long."

Steve allowed himself a weak smile.

"Ok, thanks ... But hurry will ya? We have to be at the pool for ..."

" ... Seven ... I KNOW! You said already ..."

Steve watched Mike head off up the stairs and then he allowed himself a self satisfied smirk. Heading for the kitchen for the offered cup of coffee he muttered triumphantly under his breath. "Works EVERY time."

Mike reappeared down the stairs fifteen minutes later and saw Steve pacing in the living room, with his cup of coffee in hand.

"Why in God's name Steve to we have to be there so EARLY? " Mike grumbled.

"I TOLD you. It means we get the pool to ourselves. It's how I like it. Now come on, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be ... " Mike grumbled under his breath, grabbing a hold all bag from the hall and his jacket and fedora before allowing Steve to exit the house first.

Steve raced down to the car enthusiastically and then sighed as he looked back and saw Mike taking the steps slower than usual. Leaning on the roof of the car and glancing at his watch, he shouted back in frustration.

"MIKE ... Come on will ya? It's quarter to seven."

"Ok, ok I'm coming. Keep your HAIR on. "

Steve chuckled as he heard Mike still muttering under his breath and although he couldn't hear what Mike said, he knew by the older man's exasperated expression that the things he was saying probably weren't very complimentary. Steve got into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition and waited as patiently as the quickly passing time would allow. Mike finally opened the passenger door and threw his bag into the back before getting in himself. No sooner had he closed the door when Steve gunned the engine and headed off at speed.

"Hey, hey, cool it will you? I'd like to arrive alive if you don't mind?"

Steve laughed and eased off the accelerator a bit to appease the older man as he then expertly took every shortcut he knew to make it to the swimming pool at their intended time. Mike watched Steve's grinning face as he drove and couldn't resist asking the question that was bugging him.

"Why are you so excited about me going swimming with you all of a sudden anyway?"

Steve chuckled again.

"I don't know actually. I guess because I always go by myself. It will be nice to have company for a change I suppose. Why are you so set against it? I mean you can swim, can't you?"

Mike frowned and turned away to stare out the windscreen.

"Yes I can swim but I don't very often. At least not recreationally. All that damn chlorine. Besides I get as wet as I need to before work, in my shower at home."

"Aw quit complaining Mike will ya? I didn't complain when all your bowling friends laughed at my poor bowling skills, did I? WELL? Did I?"

Mike's expression softened and he shook his head.

"No, no you didn't. In fact ... you were very gracious about the whole thing. Ok, you got me. Trapped by the truth. You're right. We had a deal and I'll stick to my side of it. We'll swim today BUT today ONLY. You got that? This is NOT my idea of fun, Buddy boy."

Steve grinned broadly and spoke agreeably.

"I got it. Thanks Mike ..."

Mike threw a sideways glance at the younger man and couldn't help but smile too. The boy was like a kid going to a circus and he was touched that accompanying him, seemingly meant so much to him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Steve arrived at the pool in record time as Mike had every faith he would and by seven ten am Steve was changed and waiting for Mike to emerge from the changing cubicles. He paced up and down and stared in frustration at the large ornate clock on the wall.

"Mike, come on will ya? What's taking you so long? I only have the pool booked until eight."

"Alright ... ALRIGHT! I'm COMING! ... " Mike yelled and then his head emerged around the door of the cubicle first.

Steve noticed a slight blush to the older man's cheeks and he looked questioningly at him.

"What? Well come on ..." Steve cajoled.

"Wait a minute. First, you have to promise not to laugh ..."

Steve smirked incredulously.

"What?"

"You have to PROMISE not to LAUGH" he repeated insistently still only showing his head to his partner.

Steve had never seen Mike so prudish before and tried to hide his smile behind a serious expression.

"Mike what are you worrying about, huh? I'm standing here in swim trunks, Mike. I don't think I have anything to laugh about, do you? Just come out will you? PLEASE? I promise I won't laugh but I'm losing valuable swim time here."

Mike reddened even more and then emerged from the cubicle reluctantly. The sight of his older partner in baggy swimming shorts was very hard not to react to, so he hid the smile that threatened behind his hand. He almost choked on the chuckle that wanted to erupt and in as serious a voice as he could muster he spoke with difficulty.

"You ah ... you look fine Mike ..."

Seeing Steve struggling not to laugh Mike wagged a warning finger at his young partner.

"Ah ah! Don't you DARE laugh. You promised. I told you I don't swim that often. I ... haven't bought swimming gear for a long time. This ... this is all I had."

Desperately holding back the laugh that threatened, causing tears to appear in his eyes from the effort, he spoke as seriously as he could.

"No ... It's fine Mike really ... It just needs a little updating that's all. It looks a little bit like fifties wear, you know?"

Mike frowned and shot back in exasperation.

"Oh and I suppose THAT'S the new fashion swim wear, is it?" Mike said pointing to Steve's very tight swimming trunks.

Looking disgruntled, Steve's smile faded fast. Blushing a little himself now he stammered defensively.

"Yeah, actually it is. These are Speedos Mike. They're what all swimmers are wearing nowadays."

Mike sneered and strode off past the younger man, as he spoke back over his shoulder.

"Well they don't exactly leave a lot to the imagination Buddy boy!"

Steve laughed heartily at that as he shook his head and then hurried to catch up with Mike on his way to the pool. Arriving poolside, Steve sighed contentedly.

"Ah! This is my favorite time of the day, Mike. Sets me up for a hard day's work. Come on let's go. Last one in is a rotten egg ... " he announced playfully as he ran and dived straight in and emerged exhilarated by the sudden splash of cool water.

Treading water now he spoke blissfully.

"Woo hoo! Oh, there's nothing like it for getting the blood pumping Mike. Aren't you getting in?"

Mike still stood almost shivering poolside, eyeing up his partner in the pool in disgust.

"Show off " he yelled. "I'm getting in ... But NOT THAT way."

Steve laughed and watched as Mike approached the ladder and started scaling down it into the water cautiously. As Mike's foot hit the water he pulled it back and grumbled some more.

"Oh ... it's FREEZING! How can you stand that?"

Steve chuckled again before encouraging him softly.

"It's not that bad once you're in Mike. Trust me. It's fine. It's good for you."

Hearing Mike grousing again under his breath, Steve smirked as he watched the comical ordeal of Mike slowly and almost excruciatingly getting into the pool and he enjoyed every minute of the exercise. Finally swimming towards him, Mike treaded water now too and spoke in an annoyed fashion.

"Ok, I'm in. You HAPPY now? So what delights have you got in store for me now, huh? You're really going to make me pay for making you go to that bowling tournament aren't you?"

Steve laughed but then turned serious. Shaking his head as they treaded water together, he spoke affectionately.

"No, this isn't revenge Mike, believe it or not? I just wanted your company, that's all. It's a lonely life being a cop Mike. Let's do some lengths, ok? I'll go easy on you. What do you say?"

Mike studied the younger man for several seconds and genuinely believed the young man's words. Feeling touched again, he started to warm up, figuratively speaking to the hour ahead. Finally getting into the spirit of the exercise, he nodded agreeably.

"Ok, you're on BUT ... I've seen you in action before and those swim trunks of yours are aptly named. You have to give me a head start."

Steve grinned and nodded.

"Ok, I can handle that. How far do you want?"

"I'll show you ..."

Steve laughed. "Ok ... So show me ..."

Mike took off and swam up a good bit further until he was about half way up the pool and then called back. "From here ..."

Steve shook his head incredulously but he was a fast swimmer and he knew Mike knew it too. He still felt confident that he could take him even with that far of a lead. Feeling exhilarated by the open challenge he shouted back.

"Fine by me. How many lengths?"

"Ten."

Steve hadn't expected Mike to announce so many but he was impressed all the same by his partner's bravado and heartened that Mike had finally come around to his plan for this morning.

"You're on. On the count of three?"

"Sounds good to me. Better swim fast Buddy boy" Mike called out teasingly " This old man's going to give you a swim for your money. Winner buys breakfast afterwards?"

Steve laughed again.

"Oh is that going to cost YOU?" Steve replied still giggling.

"Oh you think so, huh?"

"Yeah. Less talking ... more swimming Mike. Bring it on ..."

Hearing the challenge in Steve's voice, Mike smiled broadly. He hadn't even wanted to come today but he was suddenly glad that Steve had persuaded him to. He knew Steve was the better swimmer of them both but if Steve wanted company then he was going to do his best to provide a challenge for him. Getting ready, he heard Steve count them in and at the sound of three, Mike swam forward for all he was worth.

With the fine head start he had allowed himself, it took Steve until the third turn to catch up but once he did, he swam ahead easily. On the eight length Mike was starting to tire and Steve had sensed it and purposefully slowed his stride not wanting to humiliate the older man but merely win himself a free breakfast in the process. He turned at the last turn and to his horror saw Mike floating face down, a half length ahead of him.

"Oh my God!" He muttered incredulously as he never swam so fast in his life to Mike's rescue and quickly grabbed Mike and turned him over out of the water.

"MIKE? " he screamed in panic, feeling his heart jolt in his chest as the initial sight of his floating partner from seconds before still clung in his memory and chilled him to the core. Seemingly unresponsive, Steve started to swim him on his back towards the side of the pool when to his utter shock, he heard Mike start to laugh and right himself in the water. Threading water now beside him and trying to get his breathing and his shaking hands back under control,Steve stared in momentary confusion at his partner. Mike was laughing uncontrollably and pointing at Steve he flustered between laughs.

"You should have seen your face! ..."

As Steve's jaw dropped open in shock, chlorine water went in and he spat it back out before speaking in a shocked tone.

"You ... you were FAKING?"

As Mike nodded and continued to laugh, the aftershock caused anger to rise in the younger man and he swatted at Mike in the water angrily.

"DAMN IT Mike! That WASN'T funny! You scared the hell out of me. I thought you were dead ... "

Mike's laughter stopped abruptly as he heard the anger in Steve's tone and he spotted the unmistakable tremor in both his voice and demeanor. Realizing how seriously the young man had taken his prank and feeling now guilty for playing it on him in the first place, he reached out to grab the young man's neck but Steve swatted his hand away and spoke in even more distress.

"Don't EVER do that on me AGAIN! I never should have made you come when you didn't want to. Swimming's over for today."

With that, Mike watched in dismay as Steve swam off at speed down towards the far end of the pool, leaving him treading water and calling after him apologetically.

"STEVE! Steve, I'm SORRY. Come back will you? STEVE?"

When the young man showed no sign of returning, Mike knew he'd really blown it. Pulling himself out of the pool, he hurried around on foot to the other end and reached it just as Steve had hauled himself out and started to head towards the changing rooms. Mike grabbed his arm and held it tightly despite Steve's attempt to dislodge it.

"Steve listen, PLEASE? Look, you're right. That was a really stupid thing to do. I just wasn't thinking ... Truth is well ... I was getting tired and I knew you'd win so I was just fooling around. I knew you'd see me when you made the turn at the end but I never meant to scare you that badly. Please, come back in the pool, will you? We still have twenty minutes left."

Steve stood breathing heavily and staring at Mike with hurt in his eyes and Mike could feel the palpable tremors still racking Steve's body from where he had a grip on the young man's arm. Feeling more was needed to persuade the rattled young man he continued solemnly.

"You know you're also right about me not wanting to come today Steve and well ... I had my reasons but ... I was actually starting to enjoy it. I promise Steve, on Helen's grave I'll never do that again! EVER! What do you say? Will you forgive your foolish old partner and come back in the pool, huh?"

Steve's stare finally softened and he relaxed in Mike's grip. He nodded half-heartedly.

"Ok ... But no more fooling around, ok?"

Mike nodded contritely and then spoke softly, seeing how badly Steve had been affected by his thoughtless prank.

"You really got a fright, didn't you? "

"YEAH! I told you ... I thought you were a goner ... " he spat out but Mike saw him finally starting to be able to half smile about it after the fact ,now that the shock, anger and the danger had passed.

Heartened by Steve's recovery, Mike spoke again affectionately.

"Well, it's nice you know you cared Buddy boy ... Boy did you swim fast when you saw me. I guess those swim trunks of yours really are aptly named huh?"

Steve finally allowed himself a relieved chuckle.

"Yeah ... yeah I guess so.. You're just lucky I didn't do CPR on you" he quipped back as Mike's smile widened.

"Why do you think I ended the prank when I did" Mike said with a belly laugh. "Am I forgiven?"

Steve nodded warmly and slapped Mike's back in response.

"Yeah, yeah I guess so. You getting back in too?"

"Sure ... But I'm getting a little tired now. I'll just hang about this end and watch you finish your lengths then we'll go change and I'll treat you to that breakfast. It's the least I can do after that. You can even name the place ..."

That made Steve's face light up as he wagged a playful finger at the older man.

"Oh you'll be sorry you said that. Now it's REALLY going to cost you after you almost stopped my heart back there ..."

Both men laughed again heartily as they got back into the pool. The next twenty minutes went by pleasantly as Mike floated and swam leisurely down the one end while he watched admiringly as Steve swam another fifteen lengths without seeming to tire at all. As their time ran out and Steve finally resurfaced down beside Mike, Mike spoke in praise.

"I have to hand it to you Steve. You are some swimmer. Aren't you even a little tired after all those lengths?"

"No, not really. It's invigorating Mike. Why? You tired?"

"Pooped! " Mike announced as Steve laughed at the unusual phrase.

"You'd get used to it you know if you did it a few times a week like me."

"Is that a hopeful invitation Buddy boy? I would have thought after that prank I pulled earlier, you'd be glad if I never encroached on your swimming time again."

"Well, the invitation stands. Think about it. You're not getting any younger you know. A regular swim would be good for a man of your " advancing " years" Steve emphasized purposefully.

He grinned as he saw Mike's face harden briefly and he wasn't surprised when Mike started splashing him with water as he spoke menacingly.

"I'll show YOU " advancing "years, you little whipper snapper."

After a five minute water fight, both men were laughing uncontrollably as Mike surrendered graciously from tiredness alone.

"Ok, ok ENOUGH ... I give up ... You win ... You ready to get out now?" Mike spoke breathlessly.

Staring at the large clock on the wall that showed it was five past eight, Steve hauled himself up to sit on the edge of the pool and spoke with a mischievous grin.

"What? And miss the best part? No ... we have to hang around for a few minutes. This is my second favorite part of the day."

Mike looked confused.

"What are you talking about? I thought you only booked the pool until eight?"

Steve grinned confidently across at Mike who had joined him at the pool's edge, both now sitting with their legs dangling into the water as he answered cheekily.

"I did. But THEY book it from eight."

"THEY? Well who are THEY?"

Steve's face brightened as he reached out and turned Mike's head to face towards the farthest door just as about ten long legged young woman in tight bathing suits walked in through the door. Mike's jaw dropped as he saw them and he turned to see Steve watching them with admiration. Shaking his head at his young partner, he asked tentatively.

"Who are they?"

"THEY Michael are San Francisco's very own synchronized swimming team and boy are they good. You just HAVE to see their scissored leg action. It is a SIGHT to behold, let me tell you."

Steve's words earned himself a thump to his upper shoulder.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"That was for drooling over those nice young women. YOU, my friend are INCORRIGIBLE. Now I see why you always book the pool from seven until eight."

Before Steve could defend himself a chorus of "Hi Steve" erupted from one after the other of the young women as they entered the pool and Steve waved and smiled sweetly back.

"Hi Ladies. Looking good" Steve chorused back before he met Mike's incredulous stare.

"What? Can I help it if women find me insanely attractive? " he added laughing as Mike joined him and they both then sat and watched some of the synchronized swimming before Mike finally dragged his young partner back to the changing rooms reluctantly to a chorus of "Bye Steve" echoing in his wake.

Twenty minutes later, showered and changed Steve sat on the wooden bench, pulling his boots on, his hair still damp, a towel around his neck catching the droplets that fell from his hair as Mike stood fully dressed, placing his wet swim things into his hold all bag on the bench beside him. Dropping the bag unceremoniously then down onto the floor he sat down beside the younger man and broke the lengthening silence.

"Listen Steve ... I ah ... well I just wanted to say ... well thanks for today. I ah ... enjoyed it and well ... I'm glad you persuaded me to come."

Steve had just finished pulling the second boot on and turned to smile at the older man.

"You're welcome. I'm ah ... glad you managed to enjoy it. And ah ... thanks for coming with me. I ... well I enjoyed the company too ... except for your little prank part which I think just caused my first ever grey hair " he added humorously.

"Yeah ah ... sorry again about that. Listen Steve, I know I was a little well ... unsociable this morning but you see ah ... there was a reason for it and ..."

Before Mike could say anything else, Steve started toweling his hair dry and from beneath the towel his muffled voice interrupted.

" Ah ... yeah I know Mike. You don't have to tell me."

Mike stopped in his tracks and he seemed stunned that Steve could possibly know the reason behind his lack of motivation and melancholy this morning. He watched as Steve dropped the towel back around his neck and glanced at him awkwardly as Mike stuttered.

"You ... know?"

Steve appeared to dry swallow before replying in a low cautious tone.

"Yeah ... Today's your Wedding Anniversary. You ah ... would have been thirty years married today, right?"

Mike's jaw dropped and he inhaled sharply. Stunned that Steve knew, he stammered again with difficulty.

"How the hell did you ... ? "

Then as he saw Steve look away embarrassed he figured it out.

"Jeannie! She told you didn't she?"

Steve flustered accordingly.

"Yeah, yeah she did but Mike, don't be mad at her. She just said that you ... find it hard and with her in Arizona, she just ... wanted me to keep an eye on you that's all. She just told me because ... because she loves you Mike ..."

As things became clearer, Mike spoke again.

"That's why it had to be today that we went swimming, wasn't it? You were trying to take my mind off it, weren't you?"

Steve blushed bright red and he wiped at his face with the damp towel in order to cover his discomfort.

"Yeah ... Are you ... sore at me?" Steve asked anxiously, expecting perhaps a bad reaction from his partner due to his interference on such a special day.

To his relief, Mike's stunned facial expression softened before his eyes and Mike's hand came over to rest on the back of his neck. As the familiar comforting squeeze followed, Steve again swallowed hard and watched as Mike's face lit up in a grateful smile.

"No Buddy boy ... I'm not sore at you. Actually ... I'm very grateful to you. If you hadn't insisted I come I ah ... well I probably would have moped around at home feeling sorry for myself like every other year. I'm glad you didn't give up on me and I ... I had a really good time. "

Steve allowed himself another relieved smile and patted Mike's back warmly.

"I'm glad. You ah ... really enjoyed it? I mean you're not just saying that are you?"

"No, I'm not just saying it. It was fun. Oh and you were right ..."

"About what?" Steve asked, his brow furrowed.

"Their scissored leg movement WAS a sight to behold!" Mike added laughing as Steve joined him and they gathered their bags and headed for the car.

As they reached the car and dropped their bags onto the back seat, Mike spoke across the roof to Steve before they sat in.

"Hey you know what Buddy boy?"

"What?"

"I just might join you again another day for your morning swim."

"You might?" Steve asked hopefully.

"Yes ... But only on one condition ..."

"What's that?"

"I don't have to get a pair of those Speedos."

Steve laughed heartily.

"Deal" he announced, reaching over to shake Mike's proffered hand before Mike then sat in and announced in an upbeat tone .

"Ok hotshot. Breakfast is on me. Lead on my friend to the spot of your choice but remember I'm not rolling in money so go easy on me."

Steve smiled and felt heartened that his plan had had the desired effect. He then sat proudly into the car and placed the key in the ignition before looking affectionately across at the older man, heartened even more to see the beaming smile on his partner's face. Sensing Steve's stare and his hesitation, Mike piped up warmly.

"Well what are you waiting for Buddy boy? I'm STARVING! Aren't you? Boy, swimming sure does work up an appetite. Now I know why you're always so hungry. DRIVE Buddy boy."

Hearing Mike's words, Steve grinned wider and turning the key, he drove off, looking forward to his free breakfast in the company of the best partner he could have ever asked for.

 **The End**


End file.
